The Great Journey
by Garuda1178
Summary: In the near future four worlds collide. 200 years later a boy is born who commands the powers of all four worlds. How will he survive when almost everyone wants to either kill him, or control him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an idea that I have forever ago, before I found the wonder that is . It originally was only going to contain the worlds of Star Wars, Eragon, and Harry Potter. Now I'm going to add Rosario Vampire, as well as elements of Starship Troopers, and Aliens, though those parts aren't going to appear for a very long time. Well let's get started.**

_December 2012__: Dimensional rift opens and deposits the land of Alagaesia (1) into our world, much to the displeasure of the Australians. _

_January 2013__: Peaceful contact between the Alagaesians and the Terrans is made. The two share histories and information. The Terrans learn that magic, Elves, Dwarves, Dragons, and other such creatures are real. _

_July 2013__: The Wizarding (2) community of Terra make themselves known to the rest of the world. The Alagaesians are relieved that they aren't the only magically inclined people on this planet. _

_December 2013__: One year to the day and the three factions form an Alliance. The Terran Homogeny is born with five representatives from the Riders, the Wizards and Witches of Terra, and the Terrans themselves making up the ruling council. The trading of technology between the Terrans and the Alagaesians is approved by the council. The lives of the everyday citizen of Alagaesia are improved tenfold._

_December 2015:__ Two years after the Homogeny is born a strange ship is detected in orbit. The ship sends down a shuttle to Terra. They land outside the Old UN building where the Council meets. People dressed in robes exit the shuttle and approach the Council, the Council Guard tenses. They introduce themselves as Jedi from the Republic (3) and ask for an audience with the Council. _

_February 2016__: After two months of debate, the Terran Homogeny declares that they will form an alliance with the Republic but will not be joining the Republic. The Homogeny adopts credits as a form of currency. The true reason the Jedi show up is reviled, there are force sensitive's on Terra. _

_December 2016__: One year after the arrival of the Republic a galaxy wide peace-keeping force is created known only as 'The Council'. The leader of the Riders, the Minister of Magic, and the Grandmaster of the Jedi are chosen to lead the organization. Any Rider, Jedi, Witch or Wizard is welcome to join. The Jedi, and Riders discover that Terra is a proverbial breeding ground for Youkai AKA monsters. A Joint order is sent out to all the members of the peacekeeping force, all Youkai are to be considered evil and killed on sight. The general populace was not to know about their existence because it would cause a panic. The Youkai go into hiding shortly after._

_December 2216__: 200 years later, a boy is born to a Terran family that sends a ripple throughout the galaxy. All the Jedi, Riders, Witches, Wizards, and even the most powerful Youkai feel his birth._

_December 2221__: Five years later on the boys fifth birthday his family is slaughtered by 'rouge' Youkai. He is saved by Vrael, the leader of the Riders. As he searched with his mind to find stragglers he brushed a vast mind. He turned and looked at the boy, intrigued. He sent out a probe to the boys mind and was almost overwhelmed by what he felt. This is who had caused the ripple to cross the galaxy, and if his assumptions were correct, he held power beyond anyone's imagining. He asked the boy his name to which he replied "Daniel Kane." Vrael took Daniel with him to the other leaders. _

_September 2231__: Present day._

A boy around 14 going on 15 walks down a deserted corridor, he's dressed in light brown and tan robes which conceal his well toned body. He had black hair with soul-piercing blue eyes and pointed ears. He was rather tall for his age, though not lanky, and not freakishly so. He approached a set of double doors and waited. Eventually the doors opened and he entered.

The room was circular, reminiscent of the Jedi Council Chambers, except that instead of 20 or so chairs there was only three in this room, and all three of them were occupied. He bowed deeply to them. "Masters." he said. The three chairs were occupied by the arguably three most powerful men in the galaxy. In the center chair sat Vrael, the leader of the Riders. To his right sat Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. And to Vrael's left sat Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. These three men had been part of the boy's life since as long as he could remember.

(_Flashback)_

_Vrael was seated in the audience chamber of his personal starship with the boy he had rescued. The boy, Daniel, had said nothing more after he had told Vrael his name. Though Vrael could understand that, it wasn't everyday that you watched your family get slaughtered in front of you. He extended a probe to the boy's mind again just to make sure. Yep it still felt the same. He then had an idea; walking over to one of the cupboards on his ship he retrieved a foot long oval object. The object was a deep blue-black color with lighter veins running the length of it._

_He brought the object over to Daniel. Daniel looked up at Vrael as he approached with the object. Vrael offered the object to Daniel, and Daniel looked at Vrael, confusion on his face, but Vrael nodded his consent. Daniel took the object from him but it ended up being too heavy for him and he dropped it. He looked up at Vrael, fear evident in his eyes. But Vrael could only look at the object in wonder. He looked at Daniel and smiled, Daniel's face lost the fearful look and he smiled as well. Vrael left the object with Daniel and left the room. As the door opened two elves braced to attention. He turned to one of them. "Keep him company." he said. The elf nodded and she entered the room pulling off her helmet so that Daniel could see her face and smiled._

_Vrael entered another section of the ship. He typed some commands into the console and two holoprojectors came to life. Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge were now standing before him. "Lord Vrael, unexpected, this is." Yoda said. "Yes, this is unexpected Lord Vrael. Why have you contacted us?" Fudge asked politely. "Something very interesting has come up. I've discovered a Force-Sensitive on Terra that you apparently missed Master Yoda." he said. Yoda's face grew troubled "Disturbing, this news, is. To have missed a Force-Sensitive, bode well, it does not." he said. "I agree, but that alone wouldn't cause you to call us now." Fudge said. "True." said Vrael. "You both know that I carry a dragon egg with me on my ship everywhere I go, right?" he asked. They both nodded. "On a gut feeling, I presented it to him." he said. He took a deep breath. "When he touched it, the dragon inside stirred." he said._

_Both of the men could only stare in shock. "But that's not all." Vrael continued. "He was hiding by way of magic." he said. The Jedi and Wizard both looked a little confused. "Rider magic?" Fudge asked. "No, your kind of magic Minister." Vrael responded. Now the two were utterly confused. "Explain the disturbance we all felt, this does." Yoda finally said. Vrael nodded "We have been presented a unique scenario, someone who was born with the power of all three of the major Peacekeeping factions." he said. "What do you propose?" asked Fudge. Vrael let a small smile creep on his face "We train him." he said simply. "His family, what of?" Yoda asked. The smile on Vrael's face instantly vanished "Killed by Youkai." he replied. The two men nodded gravely. "How are we going to go about training him?" asked Fudge. "Well…" Vrael began._

_His dragon hatched two days after he had touched the egg. The dragon was blue-black, just like his egg was. When he reached out to touch it a flash of white light and pain assaulted the young boy. When he woke the dragon was laying up against him like a cat. Vrael was next to Daniel when he woke. "You're lucky young one; most children would kill to be in the situation you are now." he said. He looked at the dragon and smiled at its sleeping form. He looked back to Daniel "You're going to have to give him a name." he said. Daniel looked at the dragon for a moment then looked up at Vrael. "Jorgen." he said. The dragon stirred slightly then returned to what it was doing. "I believe he likes it." Vrael said. _

_Daniel looked back at Jargon and smiled. The next ten years passed in a blur of training, meditation, and learning. All three leaders worked together, teaching Daniel in their area of expertise. At age nine he had crafted his first lightsaber. It had glowed with a blue-black color when he had finished and activated it. Two years later he had went to Diagon Ally to receive his wand. It too was a blue-black color that matched his lightsaber. However, he didn't attend Hogwarts because his three teachers feared for his life if he were ever discovered. All this time, Jorgen had grown in size. He was many times the size he was when he had been hatched._

_Daniel eventually learned that he shared a mental link with Jorgen. When they went flying, they would discuss what Daniel learned and other things. Sometimes they would just soar and Daniel would just revel in the feeling._

_By age 15 he had graduated from being a padawan to Master Yoda to being a knight, and was close to receiving his Rider's sword from Vrael. According to Fudge, Daniel had progressed in magic far faster than any other student before, even He Who Must Not Be Named. Basically, he was performing magic of much higher caliber than a 5__th__ year would. Fudge decided to graduate him early and removed the Underage Magic detection charm. Daniel was effectively a member of the Wizarding community. (If you've never read the Inheritance Cycle, when a Rider receives his or her sword, they have become a full Rider and have joined their ranks). _

_(End Flashback)_

"Daniel Kane, you have been summoned for your final test to join the ranks of the Riders." Vrael said. Daniel bowed "I'm ready Master." he said. The next few hours consisted of Daniel performing different acts with, as the Terrans called it, Rider magic, answering philosophical questions, and finally a test of the blade.

When the Elves first heard about the Jedi's lightsabers they were greatly intrigued about them. Eventually someone tested an Elven sword against a lightsaber. The Jedi was shocked when his lightsaber didn't cut the blade in half. It was discovered that the particular metal, Brightsteel, combined with the Elven magic used in its creation allowed it to withstand the lightsaber.

Vrael stood and drew his sword, and Daniel drew his lightsaber. The _snap-hiss_ of the blue-black blade was comforting to the young man. They stood facing each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Daniel knew that the Force gave him an edge over the Leader of the Riders, but he also knew that Vrael had centauries of training, practice and experience to help him.

Eventually they moved as one. The two fought for what seemed like hours but was only 15 minutes when Vrael called a halt. "You have passed your final test." he said. Daniel deactivated his lightsaber and snapped it on his belt. An Elf Daniel recognized as Rhunon stepped forward with a bundle in her arms. She unwrapped it and Daniel laid his eyes on the blue-black scabbard of a sword. She handed it to him hilt first and he wrapped his hand around the hilt.

He slowly drew the blade. It was the same blue-black as his lightsaber and wand. It fit his hand perfectly; it was a hand-and-a-half, just like his lightsaber so that he could wield one or both at the same time. He took the scabbard from Rhunon, sheathed his sword, and knelt at Vrael's command. Vrael tapped him on either shoulder "I hereby induct you into the Dragon Riders. Rise Rider Daniel." he said.

Daniel rose as he was bidden. Vrael returned to his seat and Rhunon left the chamber. "Now that that matter is finished, on to the real reason we called you here." he said. "Come for you, this did." Yoda said, using the Force to move a pamphlet to Daniel. He took it and saw that it was indeed addressed to him. "What is Youkai Academy?" he asked. "In all honesty, we don't know. Though we do have some theories as to what it is." Fudge said. "Sending you, we are, ascertain what this academy is, you will." Yoda said. Daniel bowed his head "Of course Master, I will depart post-haste." he said. "Also a word of warning, do not use your true last name outside these walls. It is a matter of great importance." Fudge said. "You are dismissed." Vrael said. Daniel turned on his heel and marched out of the chamber.

"Tell him, we should have." Yoda said when Daniel was out of earshot. "It wouldn't have helped anything if we had." Fudge said. "Besides, he'll learn soon enough." Vrael said. None of them said it but they all hated the idea of a Youkai base. But there was no way any of them could get a large enough force through the barriers, so they were forced to tolerate its presence… for now.

Daniel was walking briskly down a corridor, away from the chamber with the three leaders of the peacekeeping organization. 'Jorgen, we have our first mission.' he said with his mind. 'I see what does it entail?' Jorgen asked. 'We have to infiltrate a school called Youkai Academy and ascertain its purpose.' Daniel replied. 'Youkai… why does that word sound so familiar?' 'If I remember correctly Youkai translates into…' Daniel stopped walking 'Into what?' '…monster.'

They were both silent for a moment. 'Do you think the school thought it would be funny for that to be its name, or is it a school for monsters?' Jorgen asked. 'I don't know.' replied Daniel. 'To be on the safe side, we're going to have to take some precautions.' Daniel continued. 'I agree.' Jorgen said.

Daniel eventually arrived at where Jorgen was waiting for him. 'What kind of precautions do you have in mind?' Jorgen asked. 'Well the one you're going to hate the most is going to be the most critical.' Daniel said. 'Oh?' 'I'm going to have to change your appearance.' 'Oh hell no!' 'I can't be seen walking around with a dragon walking next to me. Besides it won't be permanent, you'll be able to shift between your forms.' Jorgen thought for a moment 'What will the other form be?' 'I'm not versed in Wizarding magic as of yet to produce a human body, however I could use gramarye.' 'No, I do not wish to be human.' Daniel sighed 'Very well, then how about an eagle?' Jorgen thought for a moment 'I guess that will do.'

Daniel nodded and began formulating the spell he would need. Once he had compiled the necessary knowledge, he searched his mind for that one place that was a part of him yet apart from him. He found it and smashed the barrier that was holding it. He let the magic course through his body then spoke. He felt the effects of the spell instantly. It started draining his energy though not at the rate it would have even a year before. Daniel's right palm lit up as his gedwey ignasia glowed with the release of magic.

Jorgen felt his body begin to shift. He felt his bones change shape, his front legs shifted into wings and the wings on his back retreated into him. His hard scales were replaced with feathers, and his snout was replaced with a golden beak. His head feathers changed from black to white though the rest of the feathers remained black. His tail also changed to white and his back legs changed to a golden color. But the most noticeable change was that he shrank to a fraction of his original size.

When the transformation was complete, Jorgen was sore all over his body. After a time the pain began to subside. He stretched his new body and began exploring its range of motions. He looked over to his rider who was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing deeply. 'Well, that sucked.' Jorgen said. Daniel chuckled 'That it did, the more it happens the less your body should feel pain.' Jorgen looked himself over. 'I recognize this creature…' 'It's the national bird of my home country, the Bald Eagle.' Daniel said. Jorgen looks at his new form with an appreciative gaze. 'To inhabit the body of the symbol of the most powerful nation on Terra, it's a honor.' he said. Daniel held out his arm and Jorgen flapped up and landed on it. He then proceeded to work his way up to Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel then drew his sword and looked at it. 'It will be hard to hide something like that.' Jorgen commented. Daniel nodded 'You should name it; a Rider's sword should have a name.' Jorgen continued. 'Aye, though I don't know what to name it.' Daniel said. 'Perhaps in time, it will name itself.' Jorgen said. Daniel nodded absentmindedly.

He then thought of the spell he would need and uttered the words. The sword started turning transparent. Once the sword was fully transparent he used the same spell on the scabbard. He also put a binding spell on both his lightsaber and his sword. Unless he was the one to draw either they could not be used. When he was satisfied with his handiwork he strapped the sword on his back. 'One more thing.' Daniel said. He concentrated on his Force signature and he felt himself vanish from other people's Force sense. Only his Masters would be able to find him. 'I believe that's everything, shall we go?' he asked. Jorgen nodded, and the duo walked to the hanger bay of the structure that had been their home for the last ten years.

When they arrived they took in the sight of the hanger bay. It was vast, with many different styles and types of ships. There were low stock freighters, single seat starfighers, and some yachts. Since he never needed to leave the enclave, he was never given a ship of his own. Eventually, after wandering around the hanger bay, admiring the ships he felt the force tell him to scoot to the left. An explosion, a shower of sparks, and a scream soon followed and Jorgen took flight as a girl tumbled off the ship.

Daniel easily caught her, using both the force and his enhanced strength. She climbed out of his arms "Thanks for that." she said. "No problem." Daniel said. "I'm Zela, what's your name?" she asked sticking out her hand. "Daniel. Is this your ship?" he asked pointing to it. "You better believe it, mate." she said patting the ship. She turned her head back to the boy who had caught her when that power coupling had failed, explosively. He was shorter than her though not by much, and he looked about two years younger than her. He had raven black hair and soul piercing blue eyes, and was rather pale. As though he hadn't been in the sun for a very long time. He also had pointed ears, which signified that he was an elf. He was a little on the thin side, in her opinion. 'My god, if Granma got her hands on this boy…' she thought. He also had that eagle on his shoulder. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was a darker version of a Bald Eagle. Though only in the body feathers, they are supposed to be brown not black.

"You wouldn't happen to be making any trips to Terra soon, would you?" Daniel asked. She scratched her head in thought "Actually, now that you mention it, I was contracted to take someone to Terra." she said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Daniel. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she asked. Daniel chuckles softly "That would actually be me." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Zela did a slight double take. 'I'm supposed to take this… kid… and drop him off on one of the most unforgiving planets this side of the Outer Rim?' she asked herself. "Well… since you're here I guess there's no reason for us to remain. Get aboard, and we'll leave immediately." she said.

Daniel and Jorgen followed Zela into the ship, which, if he was honest, wasn't all that much to look at. Granted, he hadn't seen any ships since that one time in Master Vrael's personal yacht but that's beside the point. If he could remember correctly this was one of those YT-1000 light stock freighters. It did bear some resemblance to its cousin the YT-1300. The YT-1000 was smaller, and instead of the twin prongs on the bow of the ship it just had a single prow. She also sprouted single barrel turrets on either side of the ship, almost eliminating the blind spot that the dorsal and ventral guns shared. Though, if he remembered correctly, they were woefully underpowered and most captains either dumped them altogether, or upgraded them. The YT-1300 also had a single albeit large engine, the YT-1000 had twin engine nacelles mounted on the far outsides of the stern of the ship. Add that to the patchwork look and feel and the numerous battle scars, and she looked like a piece of shit.

"Welcome aboard the _Naria_." she said. Daniel looked around the inside of the ship and was slightly shocked. 'I shouldn't have judged it so soon.' he thought. 'I agree, though the outside has a neglected look about it, the inside is relatively nicely furnished.' Jorgen said. "We should arrive at Terra within around three days. In the meantime make yourself comfortable." Zela continued. Daniel took Jorgen and the two of them made their way to the cargo hold. 'This should do nicely.' Daniel thought as he surveyed it. It was perfect for what he needed. The Master's had instilled in him a lack of material need. The cargo hold was perfect in that it was out of the way and that it wasn't furnished. He was going to spend the next three days meditating. Though of course he was going to eat and sleep as well.

He sat down and Jorgen hopped from his shoulder to the floor then up onto a container. He sat down and tucked his head under his left wing and promptly fell asleep. Daniel sat as well and began meditating. Eventually, he fell asleep, still meditating.

**Author's Note: Ok so my first chapter for my newest story. As I said above, I had this idea a long time ago. At first I was thinking that I would try and get permission to actually write this as a book. But I knew that wasn't going to happen so the idea sorta died off. Now, with , I can finally make this dream a reality. And I'll tell you what; this is going to be a long and rough ride spanning many "books". I plan to write a "book" for each section, so this first book is going to cover his years in Youkai, the next will cover… oh wait that would be telling. Well I guess you guys don't get to find out until I write it. This is going to be massively AU for all Verses used. So don't kill me if the sequence of events I use is different than canon. Also the YT-1000: I pulled all that shit out of my ass at 12:40 in the morning, so don't beat the shit out of me. Don't worry; I do plan to update my other two stories as well. As a side note I've joined the U.S. Navy and will be leaving for Basic on June 11****th**** and will spend 8 weeks there. So don't expect anything until around the beginning of August. Review as you see fit. Flames not appreciated.**

If you haven't figured it out it is pre-Galbatorix.

This is pre-Voldemort's second rising.

This is pre-Clone Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've updated my other stories so go check them out, without further a due, onto the story. **

Between meditating, exploring the ship, and sleeping the three days on the _Naria_ went by in a blur for Daniel. He did have a few conversations with Zela, but with him not having any social experience outside the facility, they were mostly one-sided. Daniel would ask questions about certain aspects of the ship and Zela would answer them to the best of her ability. One thing neither of them talked about though, was their pasts. He never brought it up but when she did he would instantly become interested in something else and redirect her attention to it as well. Daniel didn't want to but the instructions from the Masters were clear. Never reveal your true identity to anyone. So even though Zela didn't seem like a bad person, he couldn't disobey his instructions.

Eventually they arrived in the Sol System. "Hey, kid we're entering the Sol System." she said over the intercom. Daniel was in the main hold meditating when Zela's voice came over the intercom, informing them of their imminent arrival. He stood and held out his arm for Jorgen to fly and land on. Once he was situated they made their way to the bridge.

Once they arrived, Daniel got his first look at his home world in 10 years. Though he never admitted it to anyone, he still had nightmares of that night. They were just passing the outer ring of defenses when the com system fired off. _"Incoming freighter this is Terra Command, please state the nature of your visit."_ a man said. "This is the _Naria,_ carrying passengers from Organization HQ." she replied. _"Of course, landing coordinates are being transmitted as we speak."_ he said.

Sure enough, the Navi-computer beeped and a list of coordinates started scrolling across the screen. "Roger that, coordinates received and confirmed." she said. _"Acknowledged, welcome to Terra."_ he said before he cut the channel.

Zela piloted the _Naria_ skillfully to the landing zone and set her down. She lowered the boarding ramp, and then turned to Daniel. "You going to be ok here on your own kid?" she asked with genuine concern on her face. He nodded "I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern." he replied as her turned to leave. Time seemed to slow down for Zela. She watched his retreating back as he made his way to the boarding ramp. She then made her decision. "Hey Daniel, wait." she said standing. He turned to look at her as she made her way to him. She pulled out a blaster and handed it to him. "Here, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I sent you off unarmed." she said with a slight blush as she looked away.

Daniel was surprised by her generosity and accepted the weapon. As soon as he touched it he sent a mental pulse through it. It was a pretty standard blaster, though a little old, it was in surprisingly good condition. "Thank you." he said as he pocketed it. Zela's blush deepened as she turned back to the cockpit. "Yeah well, don't go spreading it around." she said in a gruff tone. Though Daniel could sense her true emotions and smiled at what he sensed. 'There are still some good people in this galaxy after all.' he thought. 'I agree, though I don't think she sees it that way.' Jorgen said. 'Yeah.' Daniel said with a sad sigh.

Daniel exited the ship and looked around the landing pad. It was a privet pad meant for council personnel exclusively. He spotted the exit and walked towards it. As Zela watched him go she couldn't help but grimace. 'I hope he'll be ok.' she thought. Daniel stopped and looked back at the ship and waved, then turned back to the exit and left. When Zela saw him turn back to the ship and wave she got the sneaking suspicion that he had heard her thought, but quickly dismissed it. Though he was an elf so maybe… she killed that thought before it could properly form in her mind. She sat back down in her chair and launched off a message to her contractor. She leaned back for a moment then her com panel beeped. She accepted the message and felt her eyes bulge. The amount of money that had been transferred to her account was enough to buy one of the new YT-1300's, plus all the same upgrades that was on her YT-1000, plus plenty left over to keep her afloat for the next three years. She turned and looked at where Daniel had disappeared. "Just who the hell are you?" she asked herself.

Daniel hadn't spent any time outside the Enclave which served as The Councils HQ, so when he stepped off of the landing pad and into the spaceport, his mind was assaulted with all the thoughts and feelings of the different species. It was almost overwhelming, but after a moment, his mind began to filter the unimportant information that he was receiving. He slowly turned his head and allowed himself to become immersed with all the different people, observing then and making mental notes about them.

After he had accumulated enough information about his surroundings, he made his way to the exit of the spaceport. When he exited the spaceport terminal, he had to cover his eyes at the bright sunlight that assaulted him. Once his vision adjusted to the light he took a look around and gasped. There were so many colors, not just skin tone, but clothes and hair as well. He looked around with a dumbstruck expression on his face. 'Have you ever seen so many colors before?' he asked. 'Never.' Jorgen replied with awe in his voice.

They noticed a bus stop and Daniel remembered that the pamphlet had told him to wait at a bus stop for his ride. He walked over to it and waited. Soon what could only be described as a rattling deathtrap rolled up to the stop. Literally rolled, the damn thing actually had wheels, 'I thought they switched to anti-grav years ago.' Daniel said. 'Apparently not.' Jorgen quipped. 'Apparently.' Daniel said.

As the bus approached he noticed that he couldn't feel the person who was driving it. This puzzled Daniel so he concentrated on the driver. He opened his eyes in shock, he couldn't feel him because he was hiding himself, he couldn't feel him because there was nothing to feel. It wasn't like he was a hole in the Force, more like the Force avoided him, and his mental shields were unlike anything Daniel had seen except from the Masters.

As Daniel pondered this new development the bus stopped in front of him and the door opened. He had to stifle a shudder as he felt a chill run down his spine. The man was wearing a blue conductor's uniform with a lit cigar hanging loosely from his lips, but that wasn't what made him shudder. It was the eyes, those glowing white eyes that looked like they could look directly into your soul and judge you. "You going to Youkai boy?" he asked in a gravelly voice. "That depends sir, is this the bus to Youkai?" Daniel answered the Bus Driver's question with another question. He only chuckled and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "Climb aboard." he said.

Daniel nodded and climbed aboard the rickety death trap. He moved to the very rear of the bus in order to be as far from the driver as he could get. Daniel didn't know what it was, but something about him set him on edge. He sat down just as the bus started to move. 'Not to seem rude, but I believe a change of clothes would greatly benefit our attempt at infiltration. Your robes would make you stand out.' Jorgen said. Daniel nodded at Jorgen's logic and thought of the spell he would need. He pulled out his wand and waved them over his Jedi robes and they changed.

Instead of light tan and brown Jedi robes, he was now wearing combat boots, cargo pants, plain shirt, belt, and a light trench coat, all blue-black in color. With his transformation complete, he put his wand away and began to meditate. He was in deep meditation when he felt the world change. He opened his eyes and looked around. When his eyes had last been open the sky had been blue, there had been some green in the parks, and there had been buildings aplenty. Now, it almost looked like the barren wastes of Korriban. Almost. There were still trees, but the sky was overcast, and the water was blood red. 'I don't think this is normal.' Jorgen observed. 'We've spent the better part of our lives inside. We really don't have a grasp on what is or isn't normal.' Daniel pointed out.

The bus stopped and the doors opened to allow Daniel off of it. When he reached the last step the bus driver called out. "A word of warning kid, Youkai can be a very _**terrifying**_ place." he said. Not wanting to be rude, Daniel turned to the driver and bowed. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you for the ride." he said as he turned and walked away. The bus driver chuckled and closed the door. "They really don't make'em like they used too, hope the school doesn't change him." he mused as he drove away.

As the bus drove away, Daniel looked around once more and took it all in. If Daniel had watched horror movies, he would have thought that the area looked like the set to a bad horror movie. As it was, he had studied many different battles and other such things, and the area looked like an ancient battlefield. With the dead trees, the blood red water, the overcast sky and the gravestones, one could wager that a battle had been fought here and the specters were still waging the battle, even in death.

Daniel took all of this in, took a deep breath, and started walking down a path that had been worn in the ground. As he was walking, he sensed someone approaching from behind at a relatively fast speed. He stretched out his mind to this newcomer to discover their intentions. What he found was a person, female, who was almost in a panic. She was weak from something and was dizzy, and thus had no control over something called a bike. Daniel contemplated what he was going to do when he heard her call out. "Look out!" she cried. Making a split second decision and allowing the Force to flow through him, Daniel back flipped over her and grabbed her under her arms lifting her off of the careening vehicle.

Jorgen had flown off of Daniel's shoulder with an indignant screech when he had started his flip, and was now circling over them. "Are you alright?" Daniel asked, both Jorgen and the girl. 'Next time give me some warning before you pull a stunt like that!' Jorgen replied hotly. "I'm fine." answered the girl. Daniel let her go, took a step back and looked her over. She had bubblegum pink hair and was wearing a green blazer, green skirt, white dress shirt, and a red tie. When she turned to him, he noticed that she had emerald eyes. She was pretty, any other man would have called her beautiful but Daniel had grown up around Elven maidens and this girl's beauty paled in comparison. Thought if Daniel was forced, he would have admitted that there was something…intriguing, about the girl before him.

"I'm sorry I suffer from anemia, sometimes I have dizzy spells." she said smushing her index fingers together, turning her head, and blushing. Jorgen then decided that he was going to have his revenge at that moment. He dive-bombed Daniel and cut his face with his claws. 'There, now we're even.' he said smugly, hovering over him. Daniel grabbed his face and looked angrily up at Jorgen. 'Fine.' he said. "Oh my gosh, are you ok? Did that bird hurt you badly? Here let me get that." the girl said quickly pulling out a handkerchief and advancing on Daniel. "It's not that bad." Daniel said wiping the blood from the scratches.

As the girl approached he noticed that she was wearing a black choker with a silver cross with a red jewel in the center hanging from the choker by a couple of chain links. She stopped about a step away and moved the handkerchief up to one of the cuts when her eyes bulged. "Oh…wow…" she said softly. Daniel was confused by her statement and raised his eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked. "That…scent…" she moaned as she stepped closer to him. Now Daniel was utterly confused and a little concerned for her sanity. 'Jorgen you smell anything?' he asked. 'Other than your blood, nothing out of the ordinary.' Jorgen replied. Daniel then took a whiff and couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary either. "What are you talking about?" he asked again. She took a step and was pressing herself up against him "I can't help myself, you see… I'm a Vampire." she said as she bit him.

Moka was damn near blown off her feet. The latent power in his blood was enough to make her completely forget where she was, what she was doing, almost her name it was that powerful. It was damn near god-like. She was so engrossed by his blood that she didn't feel the small amount of liquid dribble down her leg.

Daniel was stunned for a moment and it took all of his self control, training and his Master's orders to not draw attention to himself to keep him from running the girl through with his swords. Instead he settled for shoving her away and dropping into a combat stance while Jorgen dive-bombed her, screeching wildly. Daniel slapped his hand over the area where she had bitten him and was relieved to find the puncture marks already closing. The wound didn't really bother him. It would have been simple to seal it; it was what she had said right before she bit him that had caused him to freeze. "What the Hell?!" he yelled out of surprise, shock.

She was cowering on the ground covering her head with her arms, trying to protect herself from Jorgen. 'Let her up Jorgen, I need to talk to her.' Daniel said. Jorgen looked at him like he was crazy, well as close as a look as he could get being an eagle. 'Are you crazy?! She could attack you again!' he yelled. 'She wasn't attacking me and you know it.' he replied. Jorgen grumbled, but ceased his attacks and returned to Daniel's shoulder.

Moka realized that she wasn't being attacked anymore and she slowly, tentatively lowered her arms from her head. She looked around in fear and her eyes landed on Daniel with the eagle that attacked her on his shoulder. She got her first good look at the guy who she had drank blood from. He was wearing an entirely black outfit; black trench coat, black pants, black shirt, black shoes. But the more she looked at him, the more she noticed that his clothes had a slight blue sheen to them. If she were true to herself, she would have said that he was gorgeous. His face was regal. As though it was carved from ivory, yet it had a slight rugged look to it. He also had these soul-piercing blue eyes and black hair. She looked at him with both fear and horror on her face at what she had done and his reaction to it.

"I'm so sorry! My body reacted on its own, I couldn't stop myself!" she said with a pleading tone in her voice. Daniel could tell by her tone and by her signature in the Force that she was sincere. Then he did a double take. What he felt from her confused him. Daniel could feel the dark-side inside her, yet from what he could tell she wasn't evil. This revelation threw him for a loop. 'Have you ever found something like this Jorgen?' he asked. 'No but some of my ancestors have.' Jorgen replied. Then a wave of surprise flew across their connection 'She's a Youkai!' he yelled.

Daniel instantly dropped into a combat stance and prepared to draw his swords. 'Wait, you said yourself that she didn't feel evil, she just has the dark-side inside her. Youkai are born of the dark-side.' Jorgen explained. Daniel was still apprehensive of the girl, but he moved his hands away from his swords. "I apologize, you surprised us, but that doesn't excuse us from our reactions." he said holding his hand out to her. She was surprised, confused, and still afraid of them and their intentions. When Daniel decided that she wasn't going to take his hand, he pulled it back and took a step back. "Again we're sorry." he said and walked away.

Moka watched him walk away 'I wonder who he is? And that blood… such power…' she thought. Just thinking about it made her shiver in ecstasy. She stood up and walked towards the school, following Daniel when she stopped. 'Why did he sound like there were two of them?' she wondered then continued on her way. When he arrived at the school, he took in the school and raised his eyebrow. The school, if you could call it that looked like it was run down and should have been condemned years ago. 'If the inside looks as bad as the outside, I'm going on strike.' Jorgen said. Daniel silently agreed with him, but pressed on to the orientation in the main gym.

Dragon and Rider were both pleasantly surprised when they discovered that the inside of the school was comparatively modern compared to the outside appearance of the school. They entered the gym and Daniel's Force Sense was overwhelmed with the amount of dark-energy in the room. He staggered and nearly fell from the overpressure but Jorgen reacted quickly and shielded Daniel's mind so that he could get his bearings. 'Well, I think it's safe to assume that we know what the Academy is for.' he said as he sat in an open chair and brought his own mental shields up, allowing Jorgen to concentrate on himself. They sat through the hour long orientation and pretty much committed what the headmaster said to memory so that their report was as comprehensive as possible. The priest, he had the look of one and therefore Daniel classified him as such, dismissed the freshmen and they exited for their first class of the day.

Daniel couldn't stop looking around at all of the Youkai. There were so many and he could tell what they were by making quick passes on their minds. 'If I wanted to, I could subtly take over the entire school and absolutely no one would be able to stop me. Well except maybe the priest.' he commented. 'Yes, it would be horrible if a Fallen Rider or a Dark Jedi managed to get in here. They would have an army at their command.' Jorgen said. Daniel didn't want to think along those lines so they walked to their homeroom in silence.

When they arrived they took a seat at the very back of the class and closed his eyes pretending to fall asleep and allowing his senses to observe the entire class. 'The Master's would have your head if they could see you now.' Jorgen said. 'Probably, but they can't see me.' Daniel replied. Eventually the class started and their teacher entered. Daniel didn't even need to see into her mind to see what type of monster she was as her ears poked out through her hair and her tail swayed back and forth. "Good morning class, my name is Nekonome-sensei and as you already know this is a school for monsters." she said cheerily. Daniel nodded and watched the class for reactions. "Now, between Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the myriad of alien species in the galaxy, we Youkai need to be able to hide more effectively now more than ever. That's why in this school you will be taught how to blend in with them." she continued. "Heh, what a load of bullshit. We should just kill them all, then rape all the pretty girls." one student said.

Daniel stiffened and had to keep his anger in check and not let out a feral growl at the guy's last statement. He also had to bite back the comment that had been forming on his tongue. When he was growing up, Vrael had ingrained into Daniel that women were supposed to be respected, and protected at any and all costs, whether they wanted it or not. Daniel also had this instinctual need and desire to protect women; he attributed that to his biological father.

So it was a relief that Nekonome-sensei was able to dissipate the tension in the room. "Ah you must be… Saizou Komiya. Unfortunately, they outnumber us by a ridiculous margin, and then you have The Council and Jedi…" she trailed off and Daniel saw her shudder and felt everyone else in the room give off unbelievable amounts of fear and terror. Even Dick-Face let slip a small amount of fear. This threw Daniel for a loop. 'What could The Council and Jedi do to cause this amount of fear and outright terror to be present?' he asked. 'Honestly I have no…' Jorgen started then stopped in thought. Then Daniel felt a massive amount of horror and revoltion from across their link. 'Jorgen?' Daniel asked. Jorgen remained quiet.

Nekonome shook herself out of those thoughts and continued. "Besides, if any Elves, Humans, Dwarves, or any of the other races managed to get in here they would be killed." she said. Dragon and Rider both inwardly flinched at her statement. 'What would drive these creatures to such extremes?' Daniel asked but Jorgen remained silent. At that moment he felt a familiar presence at the door. It opened and revealed the girl who had bit him "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost after the opening ceremony." she said. "That's ok, come in and introduce yourself." Nekonome said. As the girl stepped in Daniel could feel the change in atmosphere in the room.

All the guys were drooling after her as if she was a piece of meat to be won, as the girls looked on in jealousy. She bowed "My name's Moka Akashiya, and I hope we can be good friends." she said. "Just find a seat and we'll continue." Nekonome said. Moka turned to her and did a small bow "Ok." she said. She turned back to the class and looked over it. Almost all the guys wanted her to sit by them, but if she was honest they all creeped her out. Then she noticed that only one person wasn't looking at her. The one in the very back of the class who looked like he was sleeping. Moka then noticed that there was an eagle on his shoulder and his outfit was blue-black. It was the same guy that she had drunk blood from.

She slowly made her way over to him and noticed that the chairs around him were empty. The reasoning was because both Dragon and Rider used subtle methods to dissuade anyone from sitting near him. Daniel made a split second decision as she approached. The now named Moka finally stopped infront of Daniel and was about to speak when he beat her to the punch. "No, the seat is not taken, and Yes, you can sit there." he said without even opening his eyes. Moka's shoulders slumped and she began to leave when her brain finally processed what he said.

Daniel could feel the confusion rolling off of her in waves "What?" she asked. Even her voice was laced with confusion. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at her. Moka looked away with a slight blush when her emerald eyes met his soul-piercing blue ones. "In response to your first question, as to whether or not the seat is taken; the answer is no, the seat is not taken. To answer your second question, whether or not you can sit there, yes you can." he explained as he closed his eyes again.

"Oh." she said simply as she took a seat. Daniel could feel the killer intent through the Force, but the one emotion that hit him hardest was lust. He followed the emotion to its source and was unsurprised when he found Saizou at the end of it. Daniel scowled 'Women aren't tools to be used.' he said angrily. Jorgen silently agreed with him. Daniel heard his name being called so he opened one eye and spied the teacher. "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" she asked, her ears twitching. He sighed "I was unaware that there was a school uniform." Daniel stated simply with a shrug. "Ok, just go to the student store and pick one up when school lets out." she said. Daniel nodded, and then went back to pretending to sleep but really committing everything she said to memory.

Sometime later the class was dismissed and Daniel went to find a secluded spot to think. 'In all honesty, we've completed our mission. We know what the school is and the purpose of the school. But I can't shake the feeling that there was a double meaning for the mission.' he said. 'I agree I feel that we haven't discovered the true reason for our coming here.' Jorgen said. 'Do you think the Master's knew what Youkai was from the beginning?' he asked. 'It is a possibility.' replied Jorgen. Daniel sat for a moment then looked up when he felt a tremor in the Force.

Moka was sitting alone on a bench by a vending machine, though it looked antiquated. She had a can of tomato juice in her hand and she felt uncomfortable. The reason was standing behind her. Saizou was accosting her and Daniel had had just about enough of him. Daniel stood and Jorgen flew off of the tree branch that he was perched on and landed on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel made his way over and caught the last part of the 'conversation'. "Come on babe why don't you hang out with me?" Saizou said with a sneer. Moka shifted uncomfortably "I don't want to." she said softly. Saizou's eyebrow twitched and Daniel could feel anger start to flow from him.

Saizou reached out a hand "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." he said with a scowl. Right before his hand could touch her shoulder it was caught in a vice like grip and he could feel his wrist bones groaning against the pressure. "I believe the lady said she didn't want to go with you. I suggest you comply with her request." Daniel said calmly. "Yeah? Who are you punk?" Saizou asked with a sneer.

Daniel then heard some of the other students talking. "Hey, isn't that Saizou?" "Yeah." "Isn't he one of those rouge monsters?" "Yeah, I heard he was sent here because he caused too many problems in the outside world. Raped too many women I think."

Daniel bristled at the last comment. "I think you need to leave." he said calmly to Saizou. Saizou inwardly winced as the pressure on his wrist built up. "Yeah, you're going to…" "You will leave here." Daniel said cutting him off with a wave of his hand. Saizou suddenly gained a fare off look "I will leave here." he said walking off as Daniel released his wrist.

As Saizou walked off, Daniel took a long and deep breath as he tried to calm himself. Moka was in shock. This guy, who she had seen three times in one day, had helped her when no one else would. He turned to her and gave a small bow "Ms. Akashiya." he said as he turned to walk away. As he was walking away he felt a small pressure on his arm. He had felt her approach but he had no idea she was going to touch him. "Wait." she said softly. He turned to look at her. "Why did you help me?" she asked. "Two reasons really, the first, I felt I needed to do something to make up for this morning. The second, it was the right thing to do." Daniel replied easily.

They continued looking at each other until Moka had to look away from his gaze. "If that is all, I bid you a good day." he said giving her a small bow and turning again. She looked up at him as he walked away and suddenly it seemed as the world slowed. She had two choices, let him walk away and return to her solitary lifestyle and probably have to deal with Saizou again. Or go with him and probably never live a simple life. She made her decision. "I never caught your name." she said. He stopped and looked at her "It's Daniel." he said. "Do…do you want to hang out?" she asked nervously.

Daniel thought for a moment 'Go with her, if nothing else it will prevent that bastard Saizou from getting close to her. Besides who knows, you might actually enjoy it.' Jorgen said. "Sure." he said walking up to her. Moka squealed in joy, grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Little did either of them know that that one event, that one gesture of kindness, would have lasting effects on the galaxy for millennia.

**Author's Note: And so the second chapter of my mega-story has been completed. I wanted to get the fight with Saizou in this chapter but I figured that it was dragging out long enough. Besides now I can dedicate an entire chapter to it. Next chapter there will be some major revelations and other stuff. Side Note: I will be adding many more different worlds after he gets out of Youkai. Have fun and stay safe out there. Review as you see fit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So now we get into a very interesting part of the story. There will be massive revelations and other stuff, so get comfortable and get ready for a show. Side Note: my other stories are updated so check them out as well.**

Moka dragged Daniel and, by extension, Jorgen around the campus and finally settled on the roof. Both stood in silence, Daniel with his back up against the railing and Jorgen on his shoulder, while Moka was leaning with her elbows on it. They stood for a time when Moka turned to him. "Hey Daniel, what kind of monster are you?" she asked. While outwardly Daniel didn't show any sign that the question had caused him to panic. 'I can't tell her that I'm an Elf, she'd either kill me or report me to the authorities and have them kill me.' he thought. Before he could say anything Moka back tracked.

"Sorry it's against school rules to disclose your race, forget I said anything." she said as she waved her arms frantically. Daniel let out a small breath of relief. "You do know that I already know what you are, right?" he asked. "Yes, but that was before I knew about the schools rule." she answered. He nodded then his face gained a thoughtful expression. 'Jorgen, is she really a vampire? She certainly doesn't act like anything that The Council said about them.' he thought.

"Hey Moka, I don't mean to pry, but you're a lot different than I expected from a vampire." he said. Moka nodded then turned to him. "It's because of this." she said lifting a strange cross up so he could see. The cross was very intricately crafted with a round ruby in the center of it. "If this rosary was to ever come off, I would turn into a terrifying vampire." she explained. Daniel nodded then used both the Force and his mind to touch the rosary. He felt a dark presence inside of it and being controlled by it. 'I'll bet the rosary also holds back her vampiric nature as well.' Daniel thought. Jorgen only nodded.

Moka looked at him for a second then his scent hit her hard. She still couldn't believe that someone could have such ecstasy inducing blood. It had to be absolutely illegal for someone to have that kind of blood. She could feel herself going weak in the knees as his scent overwhelmed her vampiric sense of smell. Moka tightened her grip on the railing as she almost lost herself in the sensations flooding her. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his neck, where she could damn near make out the jugular vein as it transported blood to and from the brain.

Daniel had been watching her the entire time as she had her little internal struggle. 'Is my blood really that good?' he asked himself. 'I can't really say either way, I've never had your blood, but then again I don't have the same sensitive taste buds as vampires, so I couldn't tell you either way.' Jorgen replied with a mental shrug. Daniel nodded absentmindedly as Moka began to lose control over her want for his blood. 'Heads up, she's loosing it.' Jorgen said as he jumped into the air and hovered above the two.

Daniel snuck a peek at Moka and sure enough she was just about to jump him. If Daniel was anyone else he would have been grabbed and practically drained on the spot. As it was he shifted his body slightly and caught the girl as she lunged at him. Wrapping his hands around her wrists, he wasn't able to maintain his footing and the two of them fell to the ground.

He landed on his back with Moka straddling his waist, her wrists still caught by his hands as he was holding her away from him. She was trying to muscle her way past his hands and latch onto his neck so that she could drink his glorious blood, but Daniel being an Elf and a Dragon Rider to boot ensured that he would win out in a contest of physical strength. Eventually Moka's bloodlust left her and she realized her predicament and what she had done. When she realized that she was sitting on him, her face went a deep cherry red and she leapt off of him and began to apologize profusely.

Daniel could only look on in wonderment as this girl was flailing her arms about with her face completely red from embarrassment. 'I swear I'm never going to understand women.' he thought. 'Well as an Elf and a Rider you have a very long lifespan, so in theory you eventually figure it out. But then you would have to put it in a book for the rest of the male population of the galaxy to benefit from.' Jorgen commented.

Daniel stood and dusted off his pants as Moka continued to apologize. "Moka…Moka…MOKA!" he yelled getting her attention. She stopped her ramblings and looked at him. "It's ok, no harm done, I'm fine." he said gesturing to himself. Moka dropped her arms and hung her head in shame. "Hey…" he reached over and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin "…don't ever be ashamed for what you are. You didn't choose this life, you're just doing the best you can with what you're given." he said.

Moka looked at Daniel, her eyes wide with shock. With those two perfectly worded sentences all the emotional barriers she had erected to protect herself came crashing down with all the finality of an executioner's blade. Her eyes began to well up with all the tears that she had held back since putting the rosary on. She threw herself at Daniel, wrapping her arms around his neck and began to cry into his chest.

Daniel was at a loss as to what to do. He never expected his words to have such profound effects on her. Daniel remembered vividly when he had preformed the exact same actions with the Elf Maidens when he was younger after nightmares of **that** day. So he did what he remembered them doing, he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry.

It took a good 15 minutes for the tears to finally stop and Moka just allowed herself to be held in Daniel's strong embrace. They stood there quietly for a long time, Moka content with being in his arms. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling inside her. Whenever her father had hugged her it had lacked warmth and felt mechanical and forced. This hug, though awkward at first, was as though he was an immovable rock, anchoring her in place. She felt utterly safe and warm in Daniel's arms, like nothing in the world could possibly hurt her.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Jorgen were having a conversation on that topic. 'I can honestly say that I was not expecting that.' Daniel said. 'Agreed. From her expression right before she threw herself at you, one could assume that your words had a far more powerful effect on her than one would realize.' Jorgen commented. "Moka?" Daniel asked. "Hmm?" she responded into his chest. 'Are you sure you want to go there?' Jorgen asked. 'Yes, I have to know.' Daniel replied. "What do you think of Elves?" he asked.

Moka tensed and responded almost instantly. "I hate them." she said. On the outside Daniel showed no reaction, but on the inside it was as if someone had slapped him. "What about the Homogeny, or the Jedi?" he asked. "I hate them all; they drove us out of our homes and forced us to hide like rats. If that wasn't the worst part they hunt us and slaughter us like animals." she elaborated. "I had spent my middle school years in a non-Youkai school and I had to endure ridicule because I believed in Youkai. I had to be cautious with what I said or else I would have been taken away and killed because of what I am." she continued.

Daniel felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart with a lightsaber. 'This is what you discovered, isn't it?' he asked in a small voice. He felt Jorgen nod and Daniel felt as if he had died inside. "Let's get you back to your dorm." he said in a monotone. Daniel led Moka to the female dorms, and then left for the male dorms.

When he arrived he opened the door to his room and entered. Jorgen followed and when the door was closed Daniel slumped to the ground. He didn't know what to think or do. Daniel pulled out the pendant that he received when he became a member of the council. He stood up and pulled out his communicator and placed a call in with the one person he absolutely trusted. Daniel just hoped that he would pick up.

The communicator chirped for a short time then the unmistakable face of the man that saved his life shimmered into existence. "Master Vrael." Daniel greeted nodding his head. "Rider Daniel, this is an unexpected pleasure." Vrael said. "Master, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Daniel asked. Vrael studied Daniel's face for a short time then spoke. "There is something troubling you, something has happened to cause you immense inner turmoil." he said. Vrael gestured to a chair "Now have a seat and tell me what has caused you turmoil." he said.

Daniel set the communicator on the ground and the hologram of Vrael grew in size until it was life size, then sat in the chair that Daniel provided for him. He then sat in his own chair and told Vrael what had happened that day.

When Daniel finished his tale, Vrael couldn't speak for a moment. The very thing they had tried to keep hidden from him, had been exposed. Daniel noticed this and he felt a sense of dread fill his stomach. Vrael opened his mouth to say something but Daniel stopped him when he raised his hand. "Just answer me one thing master. Is it true? Is the council nothing more than glorified murderers?" he asked. Vrael faltered and Daniel picked up on it. He stood from his chair and turned away from the hologram. "I can never be part of a group that murders innocents." he said. "I'll forever be grateful to you for saving my life, and for that you have my respect. If you ever need me in the future you only need to contact me." he continued.

Vrael was about to say something but Daniel silenced him when he used the Force to crush the communicator. Jorgen hopped from his spot on the bed onto Daniel's shoulder and rubbed his head up against Daniel's cheek in a show of support and affection. 'You know they're going to send Hunter Teams after us right?' Jorgen asked. 'Most definitely.' Daniel replied. 'What are we going to do about them?' 'Right now the best course of action would be to get out of Youkai Academy.' 'And after that?' 'I hear that some of the outer colonies can always use an extra hand.'

Daniel went to sleep that night with a plan in his head. He would leave Youkai Academy in the morning and catch a ship to the outer colonies. A pang shot through his chest when he thought of leaving Moka alone in a place like this. Perhaps if events had turned out differently, something could have been. But, the more he thought about it the more ludicrous it sounded. He was the epitome of what she hated, the perfect example of the very thing that drove her people into hiding. He had the powers of the Jedi, Dragon Riders, Wizards, and to top it all off he was an Elf, while she was a vampire.

Daniel had read Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, and if this didn't scream tragic love story he didn't know what did. I mean come on; she is a Youkai, a supposed 'Dark Creature', while he's the epitome of the 'Defenders of the Light'. The irony of the situation was not lost on him as he chuckled humorlessly.

He had a rather restless night of sleep, and he was rather irritable the next morning. Daniel had brought nothing with him besides the clothes on his back and his weapons, so there was no need for any form of packing. He held out his arm for Jorgen, and the dragon in hawk form flew to his arm and settled on it. Daniel exited the room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it as all of his valuables were on his person. As he walked through the halls of the dormitories, his eyes swept over the variety of Youkai species that had lost control of their transformations during the night.

He passed them all without a second glance, not slowing his pace nor speeding it up. Eventually he made it to the front of the dormitories and he felt a presence coming up behind him. He inwardly groaned when he recognized Saizou's signature. Daniel really didn't want to deal with him right now. He was irritable, and miserable. Not a very good combination when you take into account how strong he was. Silently praying to whatever deity that would listen for Saizou to simply pass him by, he continued walking away.

But as Fate would have it, they were all taking a coffee break, at the exact same time. Without a word Jorgen leapt off of his shoulder and took to the skies, as Saizou's mutated hand slammed into the wall that Daniel was walking next to. Daniel examined the arm and raised an eyebrow. It was bulged and he could see the veins in his arm as it flexed. He followed the arm up to its owner and spoke, trying to keep the frustration and hurt out of his voice. "What do you want dick, I'm not exactly in the mood, so if you got something to say, say it before I lose my patience." he said.

Saizou bristled at Daniel's blatant lack of respect and being blown off so easily. "I hear you spent the rest of the day with Moka yesterday. Word of advice, stay away from her." he said. Daniel stiffened slightly at the mention of Moka, and clenched his fist. He really wanted to leave and this asshole who was too busy thinking with his dick was blocking his way. So Daniel did the only thing his restless and frustrated mind could do.

He shot out his right hand and latched onto the grotesque wrist in front of him and started to squeeze. Saizou could feel the pressure on his wrist increasing and tried to pull it back, but couldn't so he tried to hit Daniel with his other fist. Tried, being the operative word here. As soon as it was in range, Daniel swatted it away with his left hand, not releasing his grip on Saizou's other hand nor lightening the pressure build up on it.

But Daniel wanted to leave and soon before he was confronted by Moka, so he twisted his right hand, snapping Saizou's wrist. Then before a scream or sound of pain could escape his throat, Daniel's left leg snapped out and slammed into Saizou's chest with all the power of a bullet train. Saizou was sent flying and he crashed through several trees and finally came to rest some distance away.

Daniel then projected his voice so that Saizou could hear it. "I don't give a fuck what you want or who you are you try to touch me again and I won't be so merciful." he said. For the briefest of seconds Saizou thought he saw Daniel's eyes flash red. But he was already walking away before Saizou could get a good look, besides he was in too much pain to really care.

Daniel left Saizou where he laid him out and continued his way to the front gates of the school. Just as he was passing through the gates he felt another presence making its way towards him. He grimaced as he recognized this signature as well. Daniel continued walking as the presence got closer and was soon on top of him. He felt Moka's slim hand grab onto his wrist and pull him to a stop. "Hey Daniel, where you going? Come on, let's get to class before we're late." she said. "I'm not going to class, Moka." he said softly.

A light breeze blew through the area, ruffling Daniel and Moka's hair and clothes and making Daniel's coat flutter in the breeze. They stood there for a moment before Moka laughed "Ha ha, that's funny Daniel. Now come on we need to get to class." she said as she turned and tried to pull him with her back to the school. But Daniel wouldn't budge. "Moka, I can't stay here, I need to leave." he said in a low voice. She turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean? Of course you can stay here." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Moka there's something you need to know about me." he said. He pulled her away from the gate and into the forest, stopping when they came to a clearing a good distance from the school. Daniel let go of her hand and walked to the center of the clearing. "Daniel, what's going on, you're scaring me." she said. Daniel said nothing as he stood with his back to her. "Moka, yesterday I asked you what you thought about the other races that make up the Terran Homogeny, do you know why?" he asked. She shook her head, and then realized that he couldn't see her so answered in the negative.

Daniel sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed something from his left hip that materialized into a cylindrical shape. He then grabbed something over his right shoulder and pulled. As he did so, a black sheath materialized on his back as the black sword was pulled from it. Moka recognized the sword for what it was; it was a Dragon Riders sword. Her eyes widened in both shock and horror at that, but it wasn't the end of his revelations.

He then activated the lightsaber in his left hand the black blade sprang to life with a _snap-hiss_ and was held in a reverse grip while the sword was held in a standard grip in his right hand. If that wasn't enough an eleven inch Blackwood wand levitated from his side holster.

Moka could only stare at him in utter terror, horror, and surprise. After recognizing the sword, then the revelation of the lightsaber and wand, she had backed up to a tree and slid down it. That's when she noticed that his ears were pointed. Only one race with pointed ears could possibly be a Rider. Then she had another euphony, the eagle that was flying over them had never left his side except when it wasn't on his shoulder, and it's eye held far more intelligence then any eagle should. So it could only possibly be his dragon in another form.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder only long enough for him to notice the sheer terror in her eyes. Even though he had expected this reaction, it still cut deeply. He let out a sad sigh and sheathed his weapons. He left without a second glance or a sound.

Moka could only sit on the ground as her mind tried to wrap around what she had just seen. She sat there for what felt like hours having a massive internal battle with herself. He was her first friend she had made in her entire existence; his blood was the most delicious thing in the world, he exuded an aura of safety and calmness that she had not found anywhere else. Then there were the points against. He was the culmination of all of her fears, if what she had seen was true, he wasn't only a Rider, but a Jedi and a Wizard as well. But he had shown nothing but kindness and concern for her since she had met him. She was utterly confused as to what she was supposed to due until she remembered what he had told her earlier. '_Don't ever be ashamed for what you are. You didn't choose this life, you're just doing the best you can with what you're given.' _ Her mind made up, she stood and dusted herself off, before she darted after him.

It didn't take long for Daniel to reach the bus stop. He stood next to the sign and waited calmly for the bus to arrive, Jorgen sitting on his shoulder. After a time, he could hear the telltale sounds of a vehicle rolling down the road towards them. The bus soon stopped in front of them and the door opened. Daniel looked up into the shadowed face of the Bus Driver as he spoke. "Not even two days and you're already leaving. Well if you have no regrets then get aboard." he said. Daniel looked back towards the school then at the Bus Driver. "It all depends on the regret." he said, then started to climb aboard.

It was at that moment that his sensitive ears picked up a scream. He paused at the bottom of the steps into the bus. He turned his head back 'Jorgen…' he said. 'It almost sounded like…' Jorgen started to respond, but a second scream tore through the forest, this time there was one word being carried towards them. "DANIEL!"

Daniel's body reacted on its own. He jumped back off the bus and ran towards the direction the scream had come from. He leapt up to a sturdy looking tree branch and stood on it looking into a clearing. What he saw made his blood boil.

Moka was slumped up against a tree, with what he hoped was slobber instead of something else, while an Orc stood in the middle of the clearing. The Orc advanced on her and pulled her upright, pinning her to the tree with his right hand. His left hand started moving and Daniel instantly knew what he was going to do.

Daniel felt his anger rising as he watched the proceedings, unknowingly unleashing his Killer Intent. It peaked when his left hand grabbed her left breast and she left out a gasp of pain. His vision clouded red and he felt something inside him snap. He felt a rush of pain in his back, then the sound of ripping cloth. Unknown to him two massive black leathery wings had sprouted from his back. He leapt out of the tree just as the two in the clearing started looking towards him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared, drawing his sword in the process. He brought it down in a slashing motion as he landed on the ground, forming a crater where his feet landed. The slash took of the Orc's, which he vaguely noticed looked like Saizou, arm above the elbow, showering both him and Moka in blood. Daniel then twisted and brought his sword swinging back towards Saizou, slicing open his chest, further drenching him in blood.

Saizou stumbled back and fell to the ground as Daniel pounced on his driving his sword into his heart. Saizou's body spasmed for a second then stilled, Daniel's sword still in his chest. He drew the sword from Saizou's body and cleaned the blood off of the blade. Sword in hand he turned to look at Moka who let out a gasp of surprise.

Now that she got a look at the new additions to Daniel's appearance, she could only gasp in surprise. His once soul-piercing blue eyes now had a red ring around the outer edge of the iris. His once blue-black hair now had silver streaks running through it. His canines had lengthened noticeably as she could see as he was still gritting his teeth in anger. But the most noticeable addition was the massive black wings sprouting from his back. The overall wingspan must have been somewhere around twenty feet, and they seemed to be blue-black. 'Like his hair, sword and lightsaber.' she thought idly. His aura had also changed; it was more potent now, like a part of it had been hidden inside him. Of course it also almost quadrupled in size and though she knew she should be on the ground hardly breathing, it wasn't suffocating to her. It felt warm and comforting to her.

He looked at her then turned and started to walk away as he sheathed his sword. Moka shook her head to clear it of her doubts and ran at him, throwing her arms around his midsection bringing him to a stop. Daniel was surprised at first but just stood there. His, now hyper-sensitive, hearing picked up the sounds of sobbing coming from his back where his wings were folded. "I'm sorry!" she cried into his back. "I was scared, and fully believed what I had been told about the races that made up the rest of the world." she continued. "Then you showed up and completely destroyed my preconceptions of what someone is. Being part of a race doesn't make you inherently bad or good. All civilizations have good and bad ones in them." she said.

Daniel could only stand there stunned into silence. Moka was still sobbing into his back which was not helping the fact that his front was drenched in blood as was the front of her school uniform, though to a lesser extent. Slowly turning in her embrace he put his arms around her and pulled her tight, wrapping his wings around the pair of them.

They said nothing as Moka continued to cry, now into his chest. They stood there until the sun dipped below the horizon. Back at the bus stop the Bus Driver was sitting in his chair smoking his cigar and grinning. "Things just got a lot more interesting." he said to himself.

**Author's note: Holy fuck balls, it took me forever to finally find the inspiration to finish this chapter. But now that I got it I'm happy at how this turned out, and now I can hit the other two stories. Side Note: All those who are reading my Halo-Star Wars cross should go back and re-read chapter eleven before you read Chapter twelve, which I will be writing soon. It contains some important information for a plot-arc in that story. Anywhore, hope you biznatches are glad summer's almost here. Catch you bitches later. Review as you see fit. **


End file.
